goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Tails gets Back to the Future on DVD/Frank (Sausage Party) gets grounded
Cast Tween Girl as Tails Eric as Frank (Sausage Party) Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog Brian as DVD Store Cashier Simon as Spider-Man Steven as Bing Bong Transcript Tails: Hey, Spider-Man, may I get Back to the Future on DVD please? Because that movie is not made by Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, and Warner Bros. Spider-Man: Yes, Tails, because you're a good guy. Tails: Thank you DVD Store Cashier: Welcome to the DVD Store, how may I help you? Tails: May I get Back to the Future on DVD please? DVD Store Cashier: Here you go, enjoy this DVD Tails: YES!! I got Back to the Future on DVD (Tails returns home) Tails: Well, since I have Back to the Future, i'm going to watch it now. Sonic: Tails, before you watch Back to the Future, you're not in trouble, Tails, but I'm mad at Frank for buying The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water on DVD while grounded. Tails: What's wrong, Sonic, why are you angry? Sonic: It was Frank's fault to ground the four of us because Frank wouldn't let you watch Back to the Future, I'll take away Frank's The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water on DVD, I'll take away his SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water on DVD to the DVD Store. Frank (Sausage Party): Oh god! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!! Sonic: Frank, how dare you wouldn't let Tails watch Back to the Future, and also, how dare you buy The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water on DVD when I said no to that DVD, and also that movie is made by Paramount Pictures and Nick, and you're not allowed to watch movies and shows that are made by Paramount, Fox, Warner Bros, and Marvel too. Frank (Sausage Party): But Sonic, the SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water is better than that Back to the Future crap! Sonic: I don't care, you weenie, and I'm taking away this freaking DVD to the DVD Store. Frank (Sausage Party): NO! (10x), don't take away this DVD, PLEASE, NO!! Tails: Frank, how dare you wouldn't let me watch Back to the Future, and how dare you get The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water, that's it, you're grounded for life. Frank (Sausage Party): I guess this means no movies, no shows, no video games, and no music that are made by Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Paramount and WB, right, Sonic? Sonic: That's right, Frank, you're grounded (10x) for life, and you'll be forced to watch Sonic X, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Dragon Ball Z, Sonic Boom, Yellow Submarine, and other movies and shows that are not made by Marvel, Fox, Paramount, and Warner Bros. as well. Tails: And you'll be forced to play Sonic, Mario, Donkey Kong Country, and other games as well. Sonic: Also, you'll be forced to listen to King Crimson, Rush, Pink Floyd, Judas Priest, and other music too. Tails: You'll be forced to watch Back to the Future from now on! Frank (Sausage Party): NO!! (7x), I wanted The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water on DVD, not this Back to the Future garbage!! Bing Bong: it's time for me to be prepare to beat you up! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Bing Bong gets ungrounded